Mystique Sonia
Mystique Sonia is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108, and is classified as Hero:103. Appearance Mystique Sonia has white skin,light blue eyes, light blue lips and a light blue tongue. She also has a beauty spot on the left side of her face near her left eye. Her hair is black and bobbed, and often wears Yaksha on her head like a hat. She wears a grey strapless dress which has a picture of a skull on it with black curvy lines and a pink outline. She seems to have fat legs due to her puffed red pants (but it is unknown) and wears black shoes. In Animals Inside - Part I / Animals Inside - Part II she turned into a white swan with blue eyes and a blue beak. Personality Mystique Sonia is a tough, seasoned and selfish warrior, but also a total girl. It is not unheard of her for to take down Mighty Ray in a wrestling competition and then decide to redecorate the First Squad Briefing Room. Mystique Sonia is admired by many boy Heroes, especially by the soldiers in the Big Green Army. The Sailor Brothers have a terrible crush on her as well. But woe to the one who tells Mystique Sonia he loves her. Since she is cursed with a spell, anyone who tells her he loves her three times in a row turns into a Yaksha . In one episode, "Liger Castle", she lost her Yaksha then a member of the Big Green army told her he loved her 3 times in a row, therefore turning into a Yaksha. Sonia has a soft spot in her heart for animals and is very fond of both Elephant and Panda Kings, as well as the Turtle Cannons. Sonia often feeds First Squad by growing magic buns. She has many different kinds of seeds that she throws on the ground. When Mystique Sonia spits on these seeds they instantly grow and provide various powers. Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia have an interesting relationship. We suspect they actually like each other very much, but they squabble like siblings and are always competing against with each other. Another hint that she has a relationship with Lin Chung during the events of the Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train were she in worried about him when he turns into an old man, but... when he is young again, she hugs him. In the Chinese CGI promos, there is no explanation showing her ability to stretch her tongue but it does explain that she grew bums. She has a WWE Diva-like suit under her usual suit. Gallery SoniaTitle.png IMG_0045.JPG|link=Mystique Sonia Prettysoniapeacockfeqthers.jpg Sonianewhair.jpg Soniaswan.jpg|Mystique Sonia as a swan, her spirit animal Powers/Abilities Strong Tongue: Mystique Sonia has a fairly strong tongue she can use it to level buildings. Yaksha: Mystique Sonia's Yaksha can stretch into any shape. '''Yaksha Transformation: '''A curse of sorts; anyone who says 'I Love you' to her three times in succession will be turned into a Yaksha. Trivia * Despite being fully aware of the spell placed upon her, Mystique Sonia has neglected to mention who put it on her or why. It is not confirmed whether she even knows. It may have happened when she was very young (she has also neglected to mention exactly when it happened), so she might not remember it properly. * Mystique Sonia's spirit animal is a Swan. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Big Green Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:First Squad Category:Humans Category:Classified Heroes